You take my breath away
by Priincezz
Summary: Songfic de la canción "You take my breath away" de Queen. Ron está enamorado de esa chica especial... la dueña de sus pensamientos y... pues todo lo demás.... pero que sorpresa le dará ella? Le gustará al pelirrojo o debería dejarla ir? **One-shot**


_**Editado: **Bueno, lo edite por qe había algunos errorcitos que encontré (además que para serles sincera, me quedé en shock al ver lo que escribo) y pues para arreglarlos y poner uno que otro punto más... pero de ahí en fuera sigue siendo igual, bien meloso (no hagan caso de lo que esta abajo, yo se que lo es!!) y pues espero que ahora que esta arreglado les guste más ok?? Cuidense!!_

* * *

**_Holaz...  
_****_otra vez yo...  
_****_bueno...  
_**_**pss este es otro fic que me gusta mucho...  
****es un songfic de la canción:**_

**"You take my breath away"**

**de Queen...**

**_y...  
_****_espero que me dejen review...  
_****_xqe solo es 1 cap...  
_****_y espero que no resulte algo meloso...  
_****_ni exagerado...  
_****_bueno, sin mas que decir  
_**_**yo los dejo para que lean...  
****(y me dejen review... xD)**_

**_atte..._**

**_priincezz_**

**_(osea yo...)_**

_Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son propiedad mia... todo es de **J.K. Rowling** ok??_

* * *

La miró, era hermosa, bueno, eso ya lo sabía... pero aquella mirada suya... aquella voz angelical... todo en Hermione Granger era perfecto, según él, claro, pero... a veces... bueno, no siempre resultaba agradable su compañía... aunque el se esforzaba, pero no parecía suficiente.

- Ron – dijo ella después de 4 minutos de puro silencio – te encuentras bien?

– Que? – contestó él quitando la mirada de sus preciosas facciones... – ah... si... si estoy bien, disculpa, es que no he dormido bien los últimos días... eso es todo – dijo el tratando de parecer dormido – pero... para que se suponía que debíamos estar aquí?

Quería demostrarle que él podía ser el novio ideal... que podía amarla con todo su corazón... pero tampoco era fácil...

_Look into my eyes and you'll see  
I´m the only one,  
you've captured my love,  
stolen my heart,  
changed my life._

– Pues... creo que debemos supervisar a los de primero – dijo con cara de hastío, hasta así se veía linda, pensó él, debía de hallar la manera de que ella estuviera con él pero eso estaría difícil si tenían que cuidar a unos mocosos... – mmm... que te parece si tú te vas con aquel grupo y yo con éste si? – "No!" pensó mentalmente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Hermione se fue con esos niños a ayudarles con sus deberes, quedó embobado con su forma de caminar, cuando se sentó con ellos y movió su cabello hacia su costado para leer lo que habían puesto... era tan hermosa...

_Every time you make a move you destroy my mind  
and the way you touch,  
I lose control and shiver  
deep inside...  
you take my breath away._

Terminaron ambos tan cansados que apenas se dirigieron la palabra, pues resultó que el grupito que Ron debía cuidar era el más desastroso y empeoraba todo que su mente estuviera en otra parte, aquellos niños querían irse por todo el colegio y como Ron no ponía resistencia a ello, se escaparon, causaron gran desastre y para hacer todo eso peor, Hermione le dio la regañiza de su vida al pelirrojo quien trataba de calmarla pero ella enfurecía mas... Ron pensó que tal vez no tenía oportunidad... eso lo dejó peor en su autoestima... y... y si ella no sentía nada por él??

_You can reduce me to tears with a single sight  
(please don't cry)  
every breath that you take,  
any sound that you make,  
is a whisper in my ear._

Pero él lucharía no?? Debía de hacerlo... si la amaba tanto no la dejaría ir así de fácil... su voz lo levantaba en el aire, quería sentir su aliento, quería acariciarle el cabello (aunque se le enredaran los dedos), quería abrazarla, quería repetirle mil veces que la amaba... pero sobretodo... quería besarla... quería sentir sus suaves labios al contacto con los suyos... quería al menos un beso... solo 1... daría cualquier cosa por el... cualquier cosa por su amor...

_I could give up all my life for just one kiss,  
I would surely die  
if you dismiss me from your love,  
you take my breath away._

Al día siguiente todo volvía a la normalidad... quizás Hermione recapacitó sobre su enojo con Ron porque no volvió a hablar del tema, pero eso sí... en su rostro algo había cambiado, y al parecer se moría de ganas de contárselos a sus dos mejores amigos.

– Ayer me llamó la profesora McGonnagal – dijo hablando en voz baja y obligando a sus amigos a acercarse a ella... Ron podía sentir su aliento... ya iba 1 de 5 deseos cumplidos... – pensé que me había mandado llamar para decirme algo relacionado a lo de ayer – miró furtivamente al pelirrojo, éste se sonrojó y al parecer con eso Hermione estaba satisfecha porque siguió hablando más feliz – pero en fin, me llamó por que quería avisarme que... voy a irme a Canadá a estudiar su magia!! No es sensacional?? Me dijo que por ser alumna modelo contacto a alguien allá y me dio la plaza en su colegio!! Me voy a Canadá!! – dijo dando saltitos de felicidad en su silla... Ron sintió que algo dentro de él se estaba quebrando en cámara lenta, miró a su "_amiga"_ y vio la felicidad que la acompañaba... no, no podía dejarlo, no podía irse... no, no, no!!

_So please don't go,  
don't leave me all by my self,  
I get ever so lonely  
from time to time..._

En la noche Ron no podía dormir, en su mente solo estaba Hermione dejándolo, yéndose a otro continente, y luego venía a su cabeza la imagen donde estaba ella formando una familia allá, mientras él se moría de amor... pero de pronto le llegó la mejor idea que podía haber tenido en años... aunque no sabía si funcionaría...

A la primera hora del día siguiente se levantó de golpe y antes que toda su casa, cuando fue a la sala común su cabeza trabajaba lo más rápido posible, Hermione era de las primeras en bajar y tenía que impedir que se fuera... pero... como??

El no podía irse con ella porque... pues él no resaltaba en ninguna materia como apoyo, ni tampoco tenía los recursos cómo para irse para allá por su cuenta... tampoco podía obligarla que se quedara... pero le diría lo que sentía... era la única idea que le pasaba por la cabeza 24 veces seguidas... al fin y al cabo, ya no tenía nada que perder... pero... si ella no sentía nada o no quería quedarse él le haría entender que haría lo que fuera por irse con ella (no tenía otra mejor idea).

Entonces ella bajó, con su aire de superioridad, con su hermoso rostro que lo miraba sorprendida.

– Ron! Y ese milagro que te veo levantado a estas horas?? – le dijo sonriendo, Ron sonrió también, no podía evitarlo, parecía hipnotizado por su sonrisa, por sus ojos chocolate, por sus carnosos labios... sacudió la cabeza, Hermione se rió – Creo que todavía no te despiertas del todo verdad??

– No, creo que no – sonrió, recordó lo que tenía que hacer – oye Hermione...este... puedo... puedo hablar contigo sobre algo importante? – La miró seriamente y ella fue al sillón donde él estaba.

– Claro, claro que si Ron... que ocurre? – lo miró a los ojos con una mezcla de ayuda con ternura, a él se le aceleró el corazón.

– Pues... es que... quería hablar contigo sobre... sobre... – Hermione lo miró como diciendo que estaba bien, que siguiera – pues... yo quería saber por que... por que te tienes que... – parecía que no podía terminar...

– Irme? Quieres saber por que me voy? – Hermione parecía confundida de que su amigo quisiera saber eso... – Pues... entiéndeme, ésta es una gran oportunidad... es irme a otro continente... conocer mas gente...

– Es eso – la interrumpió – yo... no quiero que conozcas más gente... bueno no es que no quiera... – Ron quería darse a entender, pero al parecer Hermione entendía otra cosa.

– No quieres que los reemplace a ti y a Harry verdad?? Ay Ron... – Lo abrazó, ya van 2 de 5... – ustedes son mis mejores amigos y siempre lo van a ser – le decía al oído... Ron ya no lo soportaba, no soportaba que ella sólo pensara que él la quería como amiga...

– No!! No es eso!! Déjame terminar!!... Perdón, perdóname... no quería... – Hermione volvió a sonreírle y con su mirada él no podía continuar, la seguía apretando fuertemente hacia sí... tenía que decírselo ya... – es que... yo no quiero que te vayas por que... por que yo... yo te...

Pero de pronto toda la sala común se llenó de gente... él soltó impulsivamente a Hermione procurando no parecer que lo había hecho a propósito...

_I will find you  
anywhere you go,  
I'll be right behind you  
right until the ends of the earth._

– Ven conmigo... aquí no podemos hablar – Le dijo ella tomándolo de la mano, él se sonrojó mientras ella se lo llevaba a... a donde iban? Ron no tenía idea a donde se dirigían... – vamos al séptimo piso, a la sala de los menesteres, ahí nadie nos molestara – dijo sonriendo.

Llegaron a la pared donde se encontraba la sala... Ron no sabía qué debía de pensar... pero antes de poder preguntarle a ella apareció una puerta de madera de sauce.

– Vamos! – urgió ella casi arrojando a Ron al interior... él no tenía idea de cómo sería el lugar donde aparecerían pero le agradó ver una estancia color rojo carmesí con una mesa romántica donde sólo iluminaba una vela... Ron la miró, ella se sonrojó y le dijo algo nerviosa – Yo... no... no se por qué se puso así... pero... pues... hay que sentarnos no??

_I'll get no sleep 'till I found you  
to tell you that you just  
take my breath away._

– Me decías? – dijo ella apoyando un codo en la mesa, Ron comenzó a sospechar que tal vez ella ya supiera lo que él iba a decirle...

– Oh, si... eso... pues... yo te quería decir... que yo... yo... – suspiró, no podía entender lo cobarde que era, miró su rostro y vio las ansias que ella tenía de que él continuara, la tomó de las manos y sintió como su corazón parecía a punto de salirse de su pecho, se miraron a los ojos, los de Hermione brillaban a la luz de la vela... ella sonrió – yo... yo... te... te quería decir que... – Hermione se rió otra vez, acarició su mano y él sintió unos escalofríos que lo obligaron, ya no podía resistirse... – te amo Hermione, te amo... – pero ya no continuó porque la castaña lo jaló, de pura suerte no se quemó, pero eso no le hubiera importado, por que al fin, el sueño de su vida... el la tomó de la cara y ella todavía lo sujetaba de la camisa, tenían tanta urgencia que casi ella le arrancaba la camisa y él el cuello, se besaron por tanto tiempo que parecían pegados, al despegarse se miraron a los ojos otra vez y apareció un sillón hasta el otro lado de la sala.

Caminaron hacia él tomados de la mano, se sentaron y él le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, ella se recargó en su hombro y alzó la vista, de nuevo se besaron, terminaban y otra vez, así como 5 veces estuvieron hasta que él la abrazó más fuerte y le dijo:

– No te vayas por favor – la besó como para que ella le hiciera caso, ella sonrió al terminar y le dijo al oído mientras él acariciaba su cabello.

– No me voy a ir – dijo sonriendo más ampliamente – no me iba a ir de todos modos.

– Que?... pero... entonces... por qué... tu... – ella le tapó la boca con el dedo índice, lo besó y se acurrucó en su pecho.

_I will find you  
anywhere you go  
right until the ends of the earth._

Ella se rió, Ron no entendía nada... cómo que Hermione no se iba? Trataba de asimilarlo... bueno, tal vez ella le había dicho a la profesora McGonnagal que no quería irse, que se quería quedar... pero... no tenía sentido alguno, él recordaba lo feliz que parecía estar de irse...

– No me iba a ir – le repitió sonriendo – bueno... esque... la verdad... – había un brillo inusual en sus ojos... que demonios pasaba? – yo... bueno lo invente... todo... – al ver la confusión en el rostro de Ron ella aclaró – lo de Canadá y todo eso... todo era mentira... yo... bueno... – parecía que no sabía si disculparse o dejar las cosas así.

_I'll get no sleep 'till I found you  
to tell you when I found you..._

– Todo lo hice por desesperación – admitió – es que... yo... bueno, no sabía si sentías algo por mi... y... pues entonces... cuando cuidamos a los de primero vi que estabas distraído... la verdad... me preocupé de que... bueno de que...

– Estuviera pensando en alguien más? – ella asintió – pero... – él se sonrojó – estaba pensando... en... bueno... estaba pensando en ti... – ella volteó a verlo y se volvieron a besar – siempre he pensado en ti Hermione... – le sonrió.

– Bueno, yo también... y por eso... yo tenía que saber... si yo te interesaba al menos un poco y pues... se me ocurrió decir que... yo me iba a ir... no se realmente cómo se me ocurrió... pero... si tu te interesabas de mas (que era lo que yo quería)... te diría lo que sentía... pero... pero... si tú no te interesabas... – ella volteó hacia el suelo para que él no la viera – no sabía que hacer... yo... Ron... – lo miró a los ojos – yo también te amo... desde hace tanto... – se le abalanzó encima y lo besó más cariñosamente, ahora nada los iba a separar... al fin Ron podía besarla, podía abrazarla... podía amarla.

_... I love you._

* * *

**_Ok, ya esta... espero otra vez como les dije que no haya salido meloso ni nada de eso... pero si lo fue diganmelo en un review va??... andenle... no les quitara su tiempo... y prometo regresarles el post en serio... _**

**_(y si son anonimos pues... qien sabe... xD)_**

**_Solo den click aqui abajo!!_**

**_No sean mala onda ee??_**

**CLICK ABAJO..!!**


End file.
